villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Norvirus Raccoon
Norvirus Raccoon (or just Raccoon) is the main antagonist of the 2014 computer-animated film, The Nut Job, a minor antagonist in its 2017 sequel, The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature ''and was replaced with a horse with giant belly by a cat named Cass from longer film ''Nut Job 3 2020. He is the former ruler of Liberty Park and Surly's archenemy. He was voiced by , who also played Ra's al Ghul in Batman Begins, Clinch Leatherwood in A Million Ways to Die in the Old West, Phango in Khumba, Bad Cop in The LEGO Movie franchise, High-T in Men In Black: International, and himself in Family Guy. Biography ''The Nut Job'' Raccoon is the self-proclaimed ruler of Liberty Park. His leadership over the community may appear trustworthy and noble, but behind the handsome face is (secretly) a calculating and ruthless cad who is consumed by a lust for control and fortune. Raccoon is first seen leading his group, convincing them to bring more food to store for the winter inside a massive tree in the park. There is only one animal Racoon despises, and that's Surly, a (former) very selfish squirrel whose thieving qualities make him an outcast. When Surly tries to rob a nut cart, he makes the mistake of launching it into the tree, blowing it up. Raccoon exiles him from the park, forcing him to live in the city. Later, Raccoon sends Andie, and a dimwitted squirrel, Grayson, to find food, only to have them get separated. But Raccoon doesn't stop there. His true colors are revealed when he sends his mole henchman and cardinal assistant to sabotage a raid planned out by Surly. Precious, a guard dog owned by King, catches Mole, who reveals Raccoon's evil plan. After Surly escapes from thugs, he is captured by the Rat Gang, who are working for Raccoon. Raccoon tells Surly his intentions of hurting the other animals. Surly escapes and saves the animals. When they escape in a truck driven by the robbers, Raccoon lies to them about Surly betraying them and locks them up, although Surly and Grayson bust them out later on. Raccoon tries to throw Surly off, but Mole turns against him. There is a huge chase through the street, which results in Surly landing on a log and Raccoon trying to kill him. The two of them fought as the log began to break. The animals arrive to rescue Surly, who very selflessly sacrifices himself by letting go of the log. The two of them go over a waterfall, killing Raccoon and Surly apparently. After a while, Surly survives the fall. With Raccoon finally ousted, the animals manage to rebuild their home while King and his gang get arrested for their crimes. A mid-credits scene reveals that Raccoon and Cardinal survived and were drifted out to sea, but sharks now surround them, leaving their fate ambiguous. ''The Nut Job 2: Nutty By Nature'' In the post-credits scene of The Nut Job's sequel, The Nut Job 2: Nutty By Nature, it is revealed that Raccoon is still alive and he is swimming back home with sharks still pursuing him. ''The Nut Job 3: cheese filled belly version'' Gallery The Nut Job Raccoon.png Nut Job Operazione Noccioline Raccoon mid.jpg +++.png|Raccoon's evil grin. Raccoon with Cardinal.jpg|Raccoon with Cardinal. Raccoon confronting Surly.jpg|Raccoon confronting Surly. The Nut Job's villain.jpg|Raccoon with his rat henchmen. -00.png|Raccoon's Breakdown nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-9426.jpg|The buoy that Raccoon and Cardinal are on gets surrounded by The Sharks. Trivia *Despite being called Norvirus Raccoon, he is never referred to as such throughout the film. Instead, he is solely referred to as Raccoon. *Although the movie received mostly negative reviews from critics, Raccoon is considered the saving grace of the film by many. *Raccoon is portrayed by Liam Neeson, who also played Ra's Al Ghul in the Nolanverse movies and Bad Cop from The LEGO Movie. The Nut Job and The LEGO Movie both came out in 2014. **Plus Neeson co-starred with Surly’s voice actor, Will Arnett in the Lego Movie. External links *Racoon in The Nut Job Wiki. Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Crime Lord Category:Arrogant Category:Power Hungry Category:Monarchs Category:Sadists Category:Cowards Category:Leader Category:Thugs Category:Neutral Evil Category:Brutes Category:Misogynists Category:Barbarian Category:Psychopath Category:Traitor Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Saboteurs Category:Liars Category:Thief Category:Archenemy Category:Tyrants Category:Comedy Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Homicidal Category:Egotist Category:Slaver Category:Abusers Category:Xenophobes Category:Mongers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Elderly Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Master of Hero Category:Greedy Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Charismatic Category:Predator Category:Grey Zone Category:Mentally Ill Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Outcast Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Inconclusive Category:Social Darwinists Category:Betrayed Category:Hypocrites Category:Presumed Deceased